Just Give me a Chance English Version
by meliecom
Summary: Whatever he had been trying to make everyone believe in the last two months, and even if he knew he somehow deserved it, he couldn't help but have the feeling that Andy took his heart with her when she left… " Small Post-Season 3 fic. Starts two months after the finale, Andy and Nick are still in deep cover, and Sam is dealing with Andy leaving without telling him.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyhey! So there it is finally! __I had to translate it, but it's here! I know I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I just HAD TO after last Thursday's finale! I'm already experiencing RookieBlue/Sam Swarek withdrawal symptoms! How will I make it through the next 9 months? Hey boy… Anyway, here's a small post-season 3 fic to help me wait 'till then! It will have 4 chapters and will go back and forth between Sam and Andy's P.O.V. Here's the first chapter!_

_This is dedicated to my awesome RookieBlue friend Stacy, AKA. SNlovesRBlue! Thanks for pushing me to write/translate this and for letting me run my ideas by you hope you'll like it! :)_

* * *

Andy was leaning on the bar, lost in her thoughts as her look went wandering on the various drink bottles sitting on the counter in front of her. God, life in deep cover could be really lonely sometimes, she told herself while finishing the last sip of the beer that was in front of her. At this exact moment, just as if the universe had heard her thought, she felt someone touching her shoulder and she turned to see who was standing next to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The young man asked.

He was tall, dark haired and with dark eyes; he immediately reminded her of Sam even though he wasn't as handsome as her former TO. He was smiling at her and she smiled back despite the fact that she was going to decline his invitation.

"No, I'm waiting for someone actually." She answered motioning the empty seat that was on her left.

"Oh, I see, maybe another time then." He told her while smiling a last time before turning to the other side of the bar.

The door leading to the room finally opened and Andy turned back to see who was entering; it was the man she was waiting for. There wasn't a lot of clients in the bar tonight, and he could easily make his way across the floor until he was standing in front of her.

"Hey." She said as Nick bent a little to lay a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey." He softly answered before sitting on the stool she had kept for him.

He raised his hand to get the attention of the bartender and asked him for two more beers, one for him, and one for Andy who had just finished hers.

Yes, life in deep cover could be really lonely sometimes, and Andy was really grateful to have Nick with her in that task force. She was only starting to realize how hard it must've been like for Sam to stay absolutely away from his life for 8 months.

"So how was your day?" Nick asked before turning to look at her, smiling.

"Slow, I prepared myself for tonight and I finished going through my notes on yesterday's meeting." She answered before taking a sip of the beer that the bartender had just brought in front of her.

"What time are they getting here?" Nick continued, raising his arm to look at his watch, it was 8h07pm.

"Susan told me they would be here around 8h15." She told him before turning to see who was coming through the door; it was only a random man.

"You ready?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows, taking in the anxious look on Andy's face.

"I think I'm still able to have a drink with 'friends' without needing a master degree." She said before letting out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"I never said the contrary." He replied, raising his hands in surrender.

He couldn't say anything else, because the couple they were waiting for opened the door of the bar and looked across the room. Andy raised her hand to call them and the young woman immediately recognized her, leading her husband with her to the other side of the bar.

Susan and Bill were the reason why Andy and Nick were in deep cover. Actually, Bill was, Susan was only the way they choose to get there. Recently married, they lived in an apartment downtown Toronto and the man concerned was one of the biggest heroine dealers in town, however, neither Andy nor the police knew what his wife implication in this was.

When Luke had brought them to be part of the task force, he had explained in simple details what was needed from them. Andy had just got a job as a receptionist in the same place than Bill's wife, and she simply had to become friends with her in order to get to her husband. Wasn't too complicated, but it wasn't easy either.

Bill was supposed to be holding a job as sales manager in a company which specialized in used cars, but the Toronto P.D. knew very well that it was only a cover-up to what he was actually doing; heroine dealing. In the last two months, Andy was able to establish a pretty strong friendship between her and Susan, and it was the fourth time that the two couples had been out for a drink at Bill's favourite bar.

Last time, Nick had told them that he had just lost his job, and the next step of their plan was based on the fact that their new friend would be likely to give him a job working for him.

"Hi Kate." Susan said while walking close to the young women, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey Susan." Andy answered, smiling to her.

The two men greeted each other, and Nick told them he would get their drinks while they found a table. Susan nodded and Nick went to join them immediately when he had the two beers in hand.

Andy and Susan were already in conversation about the last gossip going on at work, and he finally sat with them, putting down the bottles on the table.

"So Alex? How's your job hunting going? Found anything yet? The business man asked, turning to face him.

"No, actually." Nick answered as he closed his eyes for a moment, faking discouragement. "But if I don't find something soon, I think we won't be able to afford nights like this." He said smiling a little, showing the beer to show him what he was talking about.

"That would be sad, I think it's the first time that my wife doesn't tell me all the gossip that is going on at her job." Bill said while shaking his head.

"Oh trust me I'm as glad as you are to not be hearing about who slept with whom this week." Nick added while letting out a small laugh. "But sadly, life's a bitch sometimes!" He continued, shrugging.

"You know, I didn't want to talk to you about it before discussing it with the director, but there might be a job opening for you in my sales team." He started on a professional tone.

"That's real nice of you Bill, but I wouldn't want to take the spot of someone with better skills than me." He respectfully declined, trying to sound as honest as he could.

"What are you saying Alex, you're qualified for this job, in fact, you're overqualified, but since the wood industry isn't really at its best right now, I don't think you will be able to find a job in your line of work, so it can always help to have something else." He said, working on convince him.

Nick smiled, nodding slowly. He took a small sip of his beer before giving an answer to his proposition. Everything was going exactly as planned, and with a bit of luck, he would have a new job when he walked out of that bar tonight.

"Yeah, you got one thing right; the times are rough in my line work at the moment." Nick admitted before continuing. "If you really think it's okay, I think it could be a good solution." He said finally, lowering his eyes to the bottle he was holding in his hands.

"I wouldn't have offered it to you if I had thought otherwise." He said while putting a hand on his arm. "I would've asked you sooner, but I had to be sure it could work." He continued before taking off his hand.

"Okay, I'm in then, when do you want me to start?" Nick asked before putting his arm around Andy's shoulders, trying to get her attention.

"Just come by my office tomorrow and we'll deal with all the paperwork." Bill explained before turning to his wife to tell her.

"What's happening?" Andy asked while Nick was mindlessly playing on the back of her neck with his fingers.

"Bill just got me a job." He stated her with a smile.

"Oh really? That's wonderful honey!" She replied enthusiastically before drawing him close to her, quickly kissing him.

"Yes, really." The business man replied before giving a look to his wife that was sitting on his right.

The rest of the evening went by perfectly as planned between the laughter and the anecdotes from work. When the two couples finally left each other, it was well passed 11pm. Nick told Bill that he would see him the next day, and he shook his hand, thanking him again for everything that he was about to do for him.

Andy grabbed Nick's hand before taking him outside the bar, saying goodbye to their friends before taking place in the young man's truck. As soon as they were out of sight, Andy took her hand back and placed it on her knees.

Yes, she like Nick a lot, but even if they had been pretending to be a married couple for now more than two months, she was absolutely incapable of seeing him as anything more than a brother; she was sincerely hoping that it wasn't too much obvious to the people outside them. Nick and she really got along well, and she was glad that he had been chosen to do this deep cover operation with her, but her affection towards him only went that far.

"That was a pretty great evening." He told her with a wide grin without turning to look at her.

"Yeah, it was." She replied, his statement getting her out of her thoughts.

"Now we just have to find out what's really going on in this business of his, it shouldn't be that hard." He started before correcting himself, seeing the skeptic look on Andy's face. "Okay, maybe it won't be that easy, but the hard part is behind us."

"You're probably right." She agreed, nodding her head. "I just hope it won't take another two months." She said quietly, turning her gaze to the buildings that were passing by her window.

"You miss your old life McNally?" Nick asked, turning to her, letting the road out of his sight for a quick moment.

"I didn't think I would miss it that much actually." She confessed, looking at him with a nostalgic look.

"Is it something or _someone_ you're missing here?" He added while raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up and drive." She told him with a small laugh, hitting him in a friendly way.

Yeah, she was more than happy to not be in this thing with a complete stranger…

* * *

Sam was quickly driving the police car in the dark streets of Toronto; he was silent, just like he had been in the last two months. Silent, in a bad mood, and everyone learned at their expense that it wasn't a good thing to bother him when he was in that dark place of his.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Epstein took the radio that was crackling on his left and pushed the button on it, breaking the silence that was filling the small space of the car since they had taken custody of a suspect on King Street.

"1519, we have the suspect in custody, ETA five minutes." He quickly said before putting the radio back down.

When they got to the station, Sam said something about Dov taking care of the suspect and then just disappeared inside, letting the young man deal with the suspect that must've at least been 6'2 and 250lbs.

Telling himself that he had a long day, Sam post-bonded his paperwork until the next day and went to the locker room. It was already 10pm and he was no more capable of listening to the non-stopping sound of Dov's voice talking about random things. In fact, since Andy had just disappeared into the night, there wasn't a lot of thing that he was capable to tolerate.

"Hey you okay?" Oliver asked him after he pushed the small door leading to the room where his locker was.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He told him on a dry tone before quickly opening his locker.

"Come on Sammy, how much longer are you gonna be mad at me?" He asked him, getting up of the bench he was sitting on.

"I'm not mad at you." He continued on a cold tone before slamming the door of his locker.

"Come on buddy, I've known you for a pretty long time, I know you're angry at me right now." Oliver continued.

"I don't know Oli, maybe if you hadn't pushed me that hard to go talk to Andy, I wouldn't have looked like a complete idiot in front of all the precinct, and I wouldn't still have to go through this each day." He told his friend while raising his hands up in the air.

"Sam, I know that it hurt you that Andy left that way okay? But maybe if you wouldn't have waited that long to talk to her, it would've been different." He told him, holding his gaze.

"I'm not hurt; I just can't believe I actually let you give me some relationship advice after everything that happened these last few months." Sam told him before turning back to face the door.

Whatever he was trying to let everyone believe, it was the truth that Andy leaving had upset him in ways he didn't think were even possible. He had literally put his heart on the table when he told her that he would do anything to prove it to her. He told her he wanted a second chance, practically begged her for one, but she had just left. He had to stay there, alone at the bar, having a drink with Gail as the woman he loved just took off with Nick for an unknown amount of time.

Sam knew now that he had been a complete jerk to leave her in the parking of the Penny, but at the moment, it seemed like the good thing to do; he had regretted it every second since then. He would've given anything he owned to be able to go back in time and change this moment where he left her crying under the rain, but it was done and he couldn't do anything about it now.

Since Andy had left, he knew that it was one of the favourite gossiping subjects at the station. How Sam had told Andy he loved her and that he would do anything to prove it to her, and how she had left in the night without even saying goodbye to him. Sam knew that he shouldn't be blaming Oliver for this, since he had always been there for him, but he couldn't stop thinking that if Oli hadn't pushed him to confess his feeling to Andy, people wouldn't look at him like he just got his heart broken; which actually wasn't too far from the truth. But if there was one thing that he hated above it all, it was all the pity looks he had gotten in the first week.

"Look, Oliver, I know that it isn't your fault, I'm not the easiest man to be around these days. I'm sorry." He said, finally admitting that he had been hard on him in the last couple of months.

"I know Sammy. If you want to have a drink I'll be at the Penny." Oliver told him while putting his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Sam nodded even if he wasn't planning on going to the bar tonight, he would probably just go crash on his couch alone with a beer and watch the last hockey match. Oliver finally got out of the locker room and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before running his hand across his face.

Taking a deep breath, he exited the small room and made his way across the precinct, going for the door before he was interrupted by Luke who asked him to come see him.

"Sam, do you have a minute?" The detective asked while waving his hand at him.

He walked to Callaghan's office and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the man to tell him what he had called him in for.

"I hear you have my suspect in custody? For the Rosario Evans murder?" Luke said while slowly playing with his pen.

"Yeah, Dov was booking him last time I saw him." He replied while making a sign towards the room in question.

"Great, that's good news." He told him with a smile.

"Whatever." Sam said before turning back to exit the detective's office.

"Hey Sam, I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but you could at least make an effort." He stated while the other man was about to go through the door.

"Yeah well, you should've thought about this before sending Andy in deep cover god knows where." He said rudely.

"That's not fair, I needed someone; Andy applied, it's not like I forced her to do anything." Luke explained to him.

"I heard you told her no in the morning, and then you decide to choose her after hearing me ask her to join me at the bar and I'm supposed to think it has nothing to do about me?" He grunted between his teeth.

"Sam, I had decided to choose her a while before I heard your conversation. Andy's a good cop, you trained her well, and I had to take a quick decision when Tracy told me she couldn't do it. Don't make me responsible for the choice she made by leaving." He continued while Sam turned back to look at him.

"If you say so, detective." Sam told him while waving his hand in the air.

"Wait, Sam, look, I know we never were the best friends ever, but I'm not blind either. I know very well that she was happier with you than she never was with me. She had that bounce in her steps, twinkle in her eyes, and then you left her alone. I didn't think you were planning on asking her out, I just had to make a decision." He continued on a tone that Sam thought was sincere, and he lowered his eyes to the ground for an instant.

"You still won't tell me where she is?" Sam asked even if he already knew the answer to this question.

"You know I can't do that Sam." He replied on a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah. I know it's okay." He told him, nodding.

"Goodnight." The detective told him while Sam was going through the door.

The cop nodded again before getting out of the office, crossing the room towards the exit door. He got out and let the fresh air clear his mind, taking in the small wind that was blowing on Toronto.

Opening the door of his truck, he slowly got inside and let his head rest on the back of his seat. Whatever he had been trying to make everyone believe in the last two months, and even if he knew he somehow deserved it, he couldn't help but have the feeling that Andy took his heart with her when she left…

* * *

_So?! What did you think? Should I continue? :D Press on the nice looking button down there to let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Helloooo again my friends! So? __Do you feel the painful RookieBlue/SamSwarek withdrawal symptoms yet? __I sure do! Gaaaah! __Best cure to my RookieBlue need? Write the second chapter of my fic! :D I just NEEDED to write!_

_So, there it is! It's incredibly long I'm sorry! __5200 words later, there it is! :D See you at the end_

* * *

There are days like this, where you just shouldn't have gotten out of bed; where everything can't seem to work well, and where life just keeps messing with your plans. It took Andy only a few minutes after she got out of bed to realize that it was going to be one of those days. She tried to make coffee, but forgot to put the pot under, she burned herself trying to clean up the mess, and then she slipped and fell as she walked in the coffee puddle that had formed on their kitchen floor.

She was supposed to join Nick for lunch in a few hours, and she had to spend a lot of time cleaning up the mess that she had made. Like this wasn't enough, her shower decided to cut out the supply of hot water, so she had to finish rinsing her hair with ice cold water.

When she was finally ready to go join her supposedly husband, the rain was pouring down the sky like if it was the end of the world. She ran to the car she had parked a few meters away before quickly getting in. Cursing against the whole word, she put on the contact and drove into the already dense Friday afternoon circulation.

Visibility was really bad in the city where the rain seemed to have decided to flood every single street. Bill's office was at the other end of the town and Andy had to be patient as she slowly drove down the streets of Toronto.

It had been 2 weeks now since Nick had gotten the job at Bill's business, and since then, he had been able to accumulate a lot of evidence against the man, proving what they already knew; he was part of the drug world. The last thing Nick wanted to accomplish was make him admit it, and in order to do that, he was trying to gain a place in Bill's "salesman team", not the car type, no, the heroine type, and he thought he was almost there. Once that was done, he could gather the last evidence they needed to close up this deep cover case.

Deep in her heart, Andy was hoping that it wouldn't take too long and that she would be able to quickly go back to her normal life. Because even if she was telling Nick that it wasn't true, she was missing Sam. In fact, she was missing Sam like crazy. Yes, she had needed space, she had wanted to process everything that had happened between them, she had needed time to heal, but now, it was quite the contrary. She didn't want time and space anymore, she just wanted Sam.

Each night, while lying in the middle of cold bed, in the apartment she was sharing with Nick, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the conversation she had with Sam before she left. She would've swear her heart literally melted when he told her he would do it all, that he would do anything to prove it to her, that he just wanted a second chance. However, she had to take a decision, and she wasn't regretting it, it was what she needed at the time. But almost three months had passed now; it wasn't the moment for time and space.

Lost in her thoughts, Andy was brutally startled when the car behind her violently hit hers. The impact was so hard that it moved a few meters away and crashed in a telephone pole, the airbag getting out and making her head bang on the seat behind her.

Trying to stop her head spinning, Andy quickly verified that she hadn't broken anything before getting out of the car. The man who was driving the truck who had collided with her got out at the same time, apologizing and telling her that he hadn't seen her.

"Are you okay Miss?" He urgently asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my car certainly isn't." She added while waving her hand towards her Honda that seemed to be almost irrecoverable.

"You're bleeding, there." He told her while touching his forehead, showing her where.

Andy raised her head and realized that she in fact had a small blood line that was making its way under her eyebrow. She had probably hit her head on the wheel during the impact; it didn't seem to be major though.

"I'm gonna call the police." The man said.

Nodding, Andy quickly asked herself if they were in the 15th division area, but fortunately (or unfortunately, she didn't know which one was the most appropriate now) they were in the 27th area.

She called Nick to tell him that she would be late and that he shouldn't worry, then they worked out all the details that the accident implicated. When she finally took place in the cab that would take her to join Nick, Andy sighed and rested her head on the seat; she really should've stayed in bed this morning.

Fifteen minutes later, she paid the cabbie and got out of the car, running towards the building in front of her. It was now passed 3pm and Nick got up immediately, going to see her, taking her in his arms under the eyes of his coworkers. When he took a step back he put his hands on both sides of her face, looking at her with a real worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sincerely.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Andy assured her while shaking her head to tell him that he shouldn't worry.

"What about your head?" He continued while slightly running his fingers on her cut and on the hematoma that was already starting to form on her forehead.

"The medics told me that I would be fine, everything is fine." She assured him while laying a small kiss on his lips.

Bill chose that moment to come behind them and interrupt their conversation.

"My god Kate, Alex told me what happened, are you okay?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Andy repeated while taking a step away from Nick and giving a small smile to the business man in front of her.

"I have to go see a client in my office, but if you need anything just call me." He told them before going back to the end of the room, leaving Nick and Andy still in the entrance of the building.

When his boss had disappeared behind the door, Nick took Andy to his desk, asking her to explain what had just happened so things would end up like that. The young woman explained everything from the beginning and finished by telling him that she should have stayed inbed this morning.

She was about to tell him that the good thing about it was that it couldn't get worse, but some yelling coming from Bill's office door interrupted her. Turning her eyes towards the door Andy stopped talking, and then looked at Nick, silently asking him what was happening.

"I think Bill sees 'all' of his clients in his office, I'm guessing this one isn't really happy with the service." Nick told her, shrugging like this was a usual thing.

However, this time it wasn't the same thing. It wasn't at all, and an instant later, they heard some other screams and then a gunshot. Quickly getting up on his feet, Nick grabbed the gun he kept hidden in his desk drawer and ran to the door immediately followed by Andy.

She knew that she shouldn't have followed him, at least not today when luck wasn't on her side, but her cop instincts were stronger that her self-preservation instincts.

Nick kicked down the lock door and pointed his gun at the client who was threatening Bill. The first gunshot seemed to have missed him and he was sitting on his chair, his hands up in the air. The man who had the gun seemed really agitated; he was shaking, and Andy immediately recognized the symptoms of heroine withdrawal.

The man rapidly turned to Nick, pointing his gun at him, then at Andy. The sweat was running down his forehead and he gazed at them trying to see who he was up against.

"Lower your weapon." The officer asked on a calm but rude tone, still staring at him.

Continuing to point his gun at Nick, the client considered his options, and when he turned towards Bill, Andy saw the occasion to take control of the situation. She took a step in the direction of the man in front of her; then everything then happened very fast. The man turned on himself, now facing her.

"Stop!" He yelled with a shaking but threatening voice.

"It's okay, I'm stopping." Andy told him while raising her hands in the air in a submission sign.

However, the man must've seen it as a threat, because the next thing she knew was that two gunshots were fired in the room.

One.

TWO.

Andy brutally stopped, her arms falling back at each side of her body while what had just happened took a moment to register in her head. The pain made its way through all her body and shot to her brain as she gasped loudly, her breath catching in her chest.

The young woman was vaguely aware of the two next gunshots while her knees gave in under her, hitting the ground violently. Each breath she took was burning her lungs as she was drowning in an ocean of suffering, a deep raging pain was also coming from her temple and she slide her fingers against her cheek and ear before looking at her fingers. They were covered in blood and she opened her mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

She felt something hitting the ground a few feet from her and she used all the strength she had left to look at Nick. He was still standing, his gun pointed at the man lying on the ground. After making sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, Nick quickly got on the ground at Andy's side.

"Stay with me Andy." He sighed as he tried to apply pressure on the bullet hole in her upper left body, only an inch higher than her heart, just under her clavicle.

The woman tried to open her mouth to talk to him, but it seemed like no sound was able to come out across her lips as Nick tried to stop the bleeding. The pressure the cop was applying on her wound added to all the pain and she could feel herself rapidly fall into the calm of the unconsciousness as Nick was saying her name over and over.

"Andy, Andy… Stay with me." He kept repeating again and again.

No, he wasn't supposed to call her that, he should've called Kate, he would blow up their cover. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him that and a whole lot more, but she just couldn't. She wanted to tell him to talk to Sam, tell him she loved him, that she wished things had been different, but her eyelids where so heavy now.

"Sam…" She was finally able to say as even her lips were hard to move now.

"What Sam?" Nick asked a little panicked seeing how she was slowly drifting into obscurity.

"S…" She breathed again as the pain made her close her eyes.

She opened her mouth once more to try and finish her sentence, but this time the words refused to make their way out of her mouth and she felt as she was falling out of her body, letting all the pain she was feeling behind her.

A moment before falling into the complete darkness she had a last thought for Sam; she would have given everything just to see him one last time before she…

* * *

The day had started exactly like any other day for him. Sam went to sit on his usual chair in parade, waiting for Best to give the instructions for the day. He was partnered with Oliver for this shift, and he was more than happy not having to endure Dov's non-stopping babbling like had been forced to for almost every single day in the last two weeks.

Sam followed Oli while he was walking towards the police car in his normal calm pace. The rain had been falling for the last couple of hours, but that wasn't one of the things that bothered Sam Swarek.

"So? What do you wanna eat buddy?" Oliver asked him as soon as they were sitting in the cruiser.

"I don't mind." He replied him with a smile, knowing that even if he had said anything, Oliver wouldn't have listened to him.

"Okay, burgers it is then." The officer said while starting the vehicle.

Sam let out a small laugh, it was not even 11am that his friend was already talking about eating burgers, although that didn't surprise him after all these year they had worked together. They stopped to get the food at Oliver's favourite diner and Sam took the wheel after that.

The day went really well between a few accidents due to the rain that was making driving almost impossible, a couple noise complaints and an incident in a grocery store.

It was almost 4pm, and Sam was starting to slowly make his way back to the precinct; their shift normally ending in a little over twenty minutes. However, it wasn't counting on the radio that started making noises between the two officers.

_Every available unit shots fired in a building at the corner of King and Church. At least two person hit and one seriously wounded. Requesting backup immediately. _

Sam looked at Oliver while the man shrugged; there wasn't an officer in this town that would've been happy to hear that, because it meant that their day wouldn't end in twenty minutes like they were planning on. Nevertheless, they were only at a few minutes from the scene and Oliver quickly grabbed the radio.

"1504 responding, ETA 4 minutes." He answered as Sam turned on the flashing lights and crossed the street even though the traffic light was now red.

Sam stopped the car in front of the building a few minutes later and both man quickly got out, drawing their gun before going through the doors. As soon as they were in, they heard two other gunshots quickly followed by two others.

The place was almost empty as the employees probably ran out when the first gunshots were fired. There was only one man left in the room and Oliver pointed his gun at him. It took the man only a second to raise his hands up in the air.

"They're in the room in the back, my sales manager, one of his salesmen, his wife, and I'm guessing a really angry client." The old looking man quickly told Oliver, he seemed terrorized.

Oli quickly nodded and pointed the door in the back of the room to Sam, hurriedly walking toward it. When they were in front of the big wooden door Sam looked at Oliver, talking to him with his eyes, telling him he was going to open the door. His friend nodded in agreement.

"Police! Don't move!" Oliver yelled while going inside as soon as Sam opened the door.

When Sam got inside the room his brain took a few seconds to analyse the scene that was unfolding in front of him. A man was standing over a woman and another man was lying in the corner of the room, looking really hurt. A third one seemed to have fallen behind the desk that was occupying the center of the room. Hurriedly making his way across the room Oliver took the gun that the man in the corner had in his hand before looking at the one that was near the woman.

Sam was facing the back of the other man and he couldn't see his face, but he seemed weirdly familiar. He saw shock and disbelief pass on Oliver face as he looked like it had been a ghost that was standing in front of him. Looking at him for one more instant, Sam went to see the man behind the desk. He wasn't armed and his heart was still beating. He had a gunshot wound in the right shoulder but he would probably make it.

After making sure that he wasn't dangerous, Sam got up and shot a glance at Oliver, he had just checked the pulse of the first man, and he shook his head, telling Sam that he was dead. The bullet went through the middle of his forehead and it would've been impossible surviving something like that.

As Sam was turning to his radio to report the events that had just happened, he was interrupted by a voice he knew.

"Sam." Said the manly voice that he couldn't quite recall.

Abruptly turning his attention back to the scene, his eyes rested finally on the man that had just spoken and he realized who was standing in front of him. He had lost a few pounds in the last two months and he was wearing a small beard, but it was Nick.

Opening his mouth to ask him what he was doing there, his gaze fell to the woman on the ground for the first time. He knew that silhouette too well, those long brown hair that were lying on the floor around her head; it was Andy. Sam's blood froze in his veins when he realized it, and his ears started buzzing.

He was vaguely aware that Oliver had radioed the central to ask them two ambulances. Sam pushed Nick out of the way as he was kneeling down near Andy, putting pressure on her wound as he analysed the situation.

Her forehead and her left cheek were covered in blood, but he was hoping it was just a superficial wound; there wasn't enough blood for it to be anything else. She had a cut on one of her eyebrows and a dark hematoma that was covering her skin all the way to her eye, but that was probably coming from another event, and it wasn't too serious. On another note, the other bullet had made its way under her left clavicle; that was the injury that scared him.

"My god, Andy…" Sam sighed as his look was wandering on her closed eyes. "How long has she been unconscious?" He asked Nick on a panicked tone.

"Only a couple of minutes." The young man answered calmly.

"How could've you let something like that happen to her?" Sam accused him on a tone that was probably too harsh but he didn't care.

"Sam, everything happened really quickly, I couldn't have done anything." Nick tried to explain.

He was opening his mouth again to continue justifying himself when Oliver softly laid his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy, calm down, that won't help, the ambulance is coming and we'll do everything to save her." He told her, trying to calm him a little bit.

"It's Andy, Oliver, she can't…" He started without being able to finish his sentence, to say those words that were terrifying him. "Not her too…" He said almost silently, making allusion to what happened to Jerry.

"I know buddy, I know…" Oliver told him without taking off his hand from his shoulder.

The next two minutes were among the longest ones in Sam's life. He couldn't stop staring at the woman he loved, lying there on the ground while the life was slowly running out from her body. He would've swore that his heart was breaking even harder that it had been a couple of months back, when he realized that she wouldn't come to see him in that bar.

A few moments later, the two paramedics pushed Sam away, trying to get to Andy; he took a step back against his will while the two women were trying to get Andy on a stretcher, taking care of her injuries at the same time.

When they took her out of the room, Nick and Sam followed them instantly, walking at Andy's side until they came to a stop in front of the ambulance

"I'm sorry but I can only take one." One of the women explained them as the two men were getting ready to hop in.

Sam and Nick exchanged a quick look. Yes, Nick had been the one to spend the last two months and a half with Andy, and he was still supposed to be acting like his husband at least until they had worked through this situation. On the other hand, he knew very well that it would be impossible to convince Sam against going with Andy to the hospital.

"Go." Told him Nick; nodding in direction of the vehicle.

"Thanks." Sam told him gratefully as he quickly got inside of the ambulance, sitting beside the young woman.

The drive to the hospital was really quick as the paramedic tried to take care of Andy's injuries the best she could. Sam, forced to stay back to not be in her way, held the small hand of the woman into his, trying to give her all the energy he had.

His eyes were full of unshed tears that he had been trying to keep under control since he learned that it was Andy. His vision was blurry and he blinked, trying to see clearly, feeling a tear run down his cheek before he brushed it off quickly.

When they got to the emergency room, Sam followed the stretcher for as long as he could, but soon a man put a hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the farthest you can go." He told him with a compassionate look.

Sam nodded, knowing that even if he tried convincing them, it wouldn't change a thing. Looking around him, he found a seat and let himself fall onto it. His legs couldn't support him anymore, and he put his elbows on his thighs, letting his face rest in his hands.

He didn't know how much time had passed when a second stretcher passed in front of him with the man he had seen behind the desk. Nick and Oliver arrived a few seconds later and came to sit next to Sam.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Nick asked with a shaky voice.

"No, I don't, they took her and I couldn't go with them." Answered Sam; looking at his old co-worker from the corner of his eye.

At this moment, a woman went through the emergency doors and Sam turned to look at Nick as he opened his mouth in surprise before looking at Sam and Oliver.

"Okay, whatever happens now, I'm not Nick okay? You don't know me. I'm Alex, Andy was Kate." Nick told them urgently before getting up.

The two police officers looked at each other, puzzled, the fact that Nick and Andy were in deep cover before the shooting coming back to them at the same time. They both looked in Nick's direction to see the woman fell into his arms, hugging him.

"Alex, what happened?" They heard her whisper while she was clutching to Nick's shirt with all the force she had.

"One of Bill's client, I think he couldn't get what he wanted." He explained her softly.

"I heard that Kate was hit too, I'm sorry." She told him before finally taking a step back.

Nick slowly nodded, his eyes filling up with tears, and the woman hugged him once more before taking him to a seat away from all the commotion, but not too far from the two officers.

A couple of hours went by before a doctor came to take Nick in a small private room, wanting to talk to him. Sam followed them with his eyes, curious to know what was happening, but he very well knew that he couldn't ask them without blowing Nick's cover, so he stayed down. Oliver, who was still there with him even after all this time, put his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it without a sound, trying to comfort him as best he could.

When he saw Nick come back later, the look on his face wasn't a really good sign, and Sam could already hear his heart pulsing in his ears before Nick said those words that he wished he would never hear.

"Susan… Kate she, she… She didn't." He tried to tell her before his voice shattered in the middle of his sentence, a tear running down his cheek as the young woman grasped the horrible thing he was saying to her; getting up to hold him.

Sam looked at his friend sitting on the seat on his left, asking him with his eyes if he had heard correctly. His vision got blurred when Oliver confirmed it with a sad look.

He opened his mouth, incapable of saying anything. Oliver saw him look all around him, panicked, and he drew him in his arms. Sam wasn't usually a fan of showing his emotions in public, but now, he was feeling like his world was crumbling around him and he gladly took the support his friend was giving to him.

His notion of time wasn't as good as it normally was, and he couldn't have told how much time had passed when a doctor came at his side, asking Sam to follow him. Oliver got up with him and he was grateful for that because he didn't know if his legs would've supported his weight all the way to the room the man was taking them to.

"Officer Swarek? The man asked; his voice getting him out of the abyss he was in.

"Yeah that's me." He answered with a breathless voice.

"Mister Nick Collins asked me to come and tell you that she is going to be fine." He told him with a smile.

"Who? What?" Oliver asked suddenly, still standing beside Sam.

"Officer McNally. Nick explained us the situation, he had to tell them she was dead in order to finish his operation, but she is fine. We just got her out of surgery and she's still out, but you can see her if you want." The surgeon calmly explained.

"And you couldn't tell me that earlier?!" Sam almost yelled while taking a step towards the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry; it's only been five minutes." The doctor justified himself while putting his hands up.

"Thank you." Oliver told him before putting his hand on Sam's arm. "Com'on Sammy, we'll go see her." He told him while taking him in the direction that the man had just pointed out to them.

Sam followed Oliver like he was in a dream, even if he was really angry at the man that led him to believe that Andy was dead, his need to see her was even greater. He needed to make sure that she was alive; he needed to see it with his own eyes.

When they pushed the door of the room 2057, Sam let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding since earlier. She was there, okay, maybe she wasn't at her best, but she was alive.

Andy was lying on the hospital bed, the white sheets covering her up to her neck, and numerous cables were hooking her up to different monitors. Her heart was beating regularly, and he could see her chest rise up and down with her respiration. Oliver had his hand on his friend's back and he walked with him closer to the bed before Sam sat on it, slowly sliding his fingers on her forehead, pushing back a stray of hair that was covering her closed eyes.

"Oh Andy…" He breathed as he realized that she was really still alive.

Oliver stayed with him for a few more minutes, and when he finally had to go, Sam told him that he wasn't leaving, he couldn't leave her alone. Nodding understandingly, his friend assured him that he was going to take care of everything.

After thanking him with a small glance, Sam turned his eyes back to the woman that still seemed peaceful. A couple of doctors came to see her in the next hours, checking the dosage of the medicine they were giving her intravenously. He was surprized that none of the nurses or doctors mentioned that Sam was there after visiting hours.

When a woman came to bring him a folding bed he realized that Oli had probably explained them what the situation was, and convinced them not to throw him out even if he wasn't part of her family.

Sam gratefully thanked the woman but stayed on the chair he had put close to the bed. He slid his hand under the sheets and grabbed Andy's hand, tenderly stroking it with the tip of his fingers. He finally fell asleep a few minutes later, never letting go of her hand.

A movement woke him up a couple of hours later and the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were the big brown ones that were looking at him questioningly.

"Sam? What are you doing here…?" She asked him with a still weak voice.

He took those words in harder than he should've, and he quickly straightened himself, letting go of the hand hadn't stop holding at the great despair of Andy who was still looking at him.

"I don't know." He started. "I know you don't want me here, I'm just gonna go." He told her before getting up on his feet, looking at her a few more seconds, making sure she was okay.

"I don't wan…" She started before he interrupted her.

"No, I know McNally, I'm going, just wanted to be sure you were okay." He told her raising one of his hands to stop her, taking a step back towards the door.

"Sam…" She tried to tell him.

He shook his head and turned to the door, he knew very well that his heart couldn't support her breaking it again.

"Take care of yourself, Andy." He finally said before going through the door, leaving Andy alone in the room.

Closing the door behind him quickly, he leaned against it, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He sighed deeply, in all this agitation he didn't even think about the fact that Andy had left without saying him goodbye; she left him alone in that bar and she probably didn't want to see him anymore.

But what she wanted right now didn't matter to Sam, he was just happy that she was alive and well…

* * *

_Soooo? What do you think? __Do it still interest you? Should I continue? I hope you don't hate me too much for leaving you like that? xD I didn't scare you too much? I hope you liked it! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Again, this is a long chapter to apologize for the time it took me to write it! I wanted to do it earlier, but I had so much exams I was running around like a crazy lady! But well, there it is!_

_So, after this one, there's normally only one chapter left! But I'm leaving on vacation for 10 days on Friday, so I won't be able to have it up before… But I promise you that I will have it for you when I come back! Because at my cabin, away from ALL civilization, I'm really inspired to write!_

_As always, I'll see you at the end!_

* * *

When Andy first started to come back to her, the first thing she thought was how she was surprized to still be alive. Disoriented and trying to guess where she was, the first thing she noticed was the repetitive noise coming from the cardiac monitor at the left of her bed.

_Biip… Biip… Biip… _

Still unable to open her eyes, she slowly analyzed what she was feeling. The air wasn't too hot or too cold, and there was some kind of antiseptic smell around her. However, there was something more in the air, some kind of familiar odor that she couldn't quite figure out.

Listening, she heard the sound of high heels shoes that were clicking outside of the room in which she was. Andy could also hear someone breathing; maybe she wasn't alone in the room she told herself.

The next thing she remarked was the blanket covering her up to her shoulders, and then she realized that her bed was leaning a bit on the left, like if some kind of weight was applied to this side of it.

That was when she noticed the fact that her hand was covered by something warm. Guessing it was another hand over hers, Andy opened her eyes slowly; curious to find out whom was there with her

While she was gathering all her strength to lift her eyelids, she was secretly hoping that it was Sam beside her. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that it could really be him. The smell floating in the room vaguely remind her of the smell that was left in her house when he got out in the morning.

Her eyes got gradually used to the obscurity in which the room was plunged and they confirmed what she was already thinking; she was in a hospital room. A few wires were coming from her body and going into different monitors and she turned her head to the left, her eyes settling on the person lying on her bed.

That familiar dark tousled hair, the shirt he usually wore under his uniform; she felt a shiver run down her spine. It really was Sam. A small smile made his way to her lips while she was silently watching him.

He had fallen asleep still sitting on his chair; his head was rested on his left arm that was on the bed, and his right hand was still over hers. She was still amazed to see how much younger he looked when he was asleep. He had this really peaceful look on his face and he always seemed to have lost at least 5 years of age.

Andy smiled as she felt more at her place right now, in this hospital room, that she had felt during those 10 long weeks in deep cover. She couldn't really explain how she felt when she was with Sam, but she felt it since the very beginning. When she was with Luke, she couldn't get herself to stay the night, but with Sam, she didn't have this problem. On the contrary, she felt more at home with him than alone.

Trying not to wake him up, Andy raised his right hand, ignoring the low pain that was radiating from her left shoulder. Slowly, as gently as possible, she ran her fingers on Sam's cheek, tears suddenly making their way to her eyes as she wondered why he was there even after she left without telling him goodbye.

Bringing her hand back at her side, she tried to move a little, she had been in the same position for a long time now and she was starting to get sore. She regretted it as soon as she moved though, because Sam's' breathing got irregular, sign that he was probably waking up.

He finally opened his eyes and his gaze locked on hers. Andy's heart tightened as she got lost in the depth of this warm and comforting brown she had missed so much in the last couple of months. She was sure that he would've moved on by now, that maybe he would have a new girlfriend, would have forgotten her… Yet, there he was at her bedside.

"Sam? What are you doing here..?" She asked him on a curious tone, wanting to know why he wasn't mad at her or anything.

She noticed this sudden change in the way he was looking at her, the spark in his eyes ran out and he quickly let go of her hand. Andy missed the heat and the comfort that it provided instantly, and she almost asked him to put it back, but he opened his mouth, silent for second before he finally spoke.

"I don't know." He began. "I know you don't want me here, I'm gonna go." He told her, starting to get up.

He observed her for one last moment before leaving the chair he had been occupying for a few hours now. His eyes stayed locked on Andy, and she wondered why he was acting this way. Did he think she wanted him to leave? Because she really wanted the contrary, she was just surprised that he still wanted to be with her after everything that happened.

"I don't wann…" She started, trying to explain that she didn't want him to go, but he interrupted her.

"No, I know McNally, I'm going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said raising his hand in front of him and taking a step back towards the door.

She shook her head, starting to understand what he thought; he thought that after the decision she took, the one about the deep cover operation, she didn't want to see him again. That was completely false, but he didn't seem to understand that.

"Sam…" She said, trying to make him listen.

He shook his head and looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning to the door. She wanted to tell him to say, she wanted to scream it to him. Andy wanted to tell him that she missed him more than anything, more than anyone, but the words stayed stuck in her throat as he spoke one last time.

"Take care of yourself, Andy." He finally said before getting out of the room.

Andy looked at the door with a confused look. She couldn't believe what had just happened, why were they always misunderstanding each other in the worst situation? She asked herself before closing her eyes, letting her head rest on her pillow.

Her shoulder was horribly hurting her right now and she pushed the call button near her bed. A few seconds later, a woman of a certain age opened the door to her room and looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"So you're awake, Miss McNally?" She told her while getting close to the bed.

"It's officer McNally actually, but you can call me Andy, and yes, I'm awake." She corrected her, smiling back. She always thought it was weird when someone called her 'Miss'.

"Your boyfriend didn't stay with you Andy?" She asked her, grabbing her chart to see the doctor recommendations.

"He isn't my boyfriend." She told her in a sigh, closing her eyes for an instant, trying to forget everything that had just happened with Sam.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry dear; he looked so affected by your accident that I assumed he was your boyfriend." The nursed explained her with a small smile.

Andy shook her head without answering; hoping that the conversation would end there and that she could try and get Sam out of her head. However, the woman didn't seem to have understood that fact and she continued.

"He came with you in the ambulance, and he didn't leave your side since you were put in this room. I even got him a bed, but I think he just stayed on this chair all night." She explained her slowly.

"He came with me in the ambulance?" Andy asked her, curious, not knowing how Sam could've been in the ambulance with her.

"Yes, and he even got mad at your surgeon because he didn't give him some news earlier." The nurse continued while getting ready with the drugs she was going to give her through intravenous route.

Andy looked at her puzzled, raising her eyebrows. Why would Sam do something like that, she asked herself as she continued to look at the woman.

"I don't know the whole story, but I think it has to do with the fact that I'm the only person authorized in your room." She told her taking a few steps closer to her.

"You're the only one? She asked her as the nurse added the meds to her IV.

"I know just as much as you do about this, they only told me to keep my mouth shut." She finally told her, giving her a wink. "I think your family doesn't even know."

"Yeah, I think I understand now." Andy answered while nodding slowly.

"You should feel better in a few minutes dear." The nurse told her before telling her to try and sleep for a few more hours before she exited the room, turning off the lights as she went.

Andy closed her eyes once the woman was out of the room, already feeling the painkillers kicking in and numbing her whole body. Nick probably decided to go through with the operation, and for that it was mandatory that she stayed here and alone, because she most likely was supposed to be dead.

She still had an awful lot of questions after everything that happened, but there wasn't anyone to answer them now. Anyway, she was quickly falling into unconsciousness and she didn't try to fight it, enjoying the comfort that it was providing her.

* * *

Three weeks later, Andy was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was definitely better since she wasn't in deep cover anymore, and she had gained back the few pounds she had lost during those 10 weeks.

Quickly throwing her vest on her shoulders, she got out of her apartment, not wanting to make Traci wait since she was nice enough to drive her to work. Saying hi to her friend, she took place in her car and rapidly fastened her seatbelt.

The last few weeks had gone by atrociously slowly and Andy was quite happy to finally go back to work. She had been forced to spend the first two alone in her room, because since Nick was still undercover and telling everyone she died, she couldn't really walk around on the streets.

When she had woken up the day after the shooting, Luke was in her hospital room and he had explained what was going to happen for the rest of the operation. Nick was going to try and get in on Bill's drug business for two more weeks, and they hoped that the fact that Bill was in the hospital would force him to accept the help that Nick was proposing.

No one outside of Swarek and Shaw knew that she had been injured, and for the rest of the world, it would be just as if nothing happened and she was still in deep cover. Two weeks later, she was beginning to feel incredibly alone in her room when Luke came to tell her that everything had went exactly as they planned.

Bill had let Nick take care of his clients while he was recovering, and not only Luke and his team were able to stop Bill's business, but they were also able to put their hands on one of the biggest heroin cargo ever found in Toronto.

"So you're ready to go back to work?" Traci asked her, getting her out of her thoughts.

Andy nodded vigorously while looking at her.

"Absolutely! I'm great and I'm thrilled to see everyone." Andy answered with a bit too much of enthusiasm for her friend to really believe her.

"You didn't see Sam since he left that night didn't you?" Traci told her with a look that was half amazed and half discouraged.

"I didn't have time to..." She started before her friend shot her a disbelief look, raising her eyebrows. "Okay, well, maybe I just didn't know what to tell him after everything that happened." Andy said looking at her friend.

"Andy, you guys need to talk and actually _listen_. Everyone knows that you're meant for each other, stop dancing around your feelings." The young woman told her while staring at her.

"After he left like that, I don't know if he still wants me." Andy told her, turning her eyes towards the road that was passing at her right.

"It was a misunderstanding; he's the one thinking you don't want him." Traci continued on an exasperated tone.

Andy looked at her and shrugged, acting like she didn't really care and her friend rolled her eyes at her with a sigh.

"That is exactly why you two need to talk!" Her best friend repeated one last time before parking her car behind the police station.

"Yes, and we will talk Trace, just, not now okay? It's my first day back and I want everything to be great." Andy told her before getting out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Traci got out a few seconds after her and quickly caught up with her.

"That's one more reason to talk to him." She told her silently with a determined look.

Andy shook her head and started to walk quicker, she could almost hear her friend rolling her eyes behind her. She hastily made her way across the room, going to the lockers. She kept her eyes down all the way, not wanting to see if Sam was there.

She got into her uniform in a record time and she went to sit at her usual spot in the parade room. Mindlessly looking at her watch, she made sure that she was on time as the other officers were coming through the doors.

Traci came to join her a few seconds later and Andy was scared that she might start their earlier conversation again, but she didn't, and Andy was grateful for that. When Traci turned to look towards the doors a couple of minutes after, Andy guessed that Sam must've come into the room. Her friend was opening her mouth to say something, but Best choose that moment to begin talking.

He started by congratulating Nick, Andy and Luke on their operation, and then he moved on to the different assignments for today. As she already knew, Andy was on desk duty for the next week or so, pending on her fitness evaluation.

When Best finished his speech with his usual 'Serve, protect and make me proud' the room quickly emptied. Andy and Traci walked by Sam while getting out, and he shot Andy an insisting look but she continued to look in front of her, afraid she wouldn't be able to resist his eyes.

Andy walked to her desk and Traci continued to walk toward Dov, with whom she was on patrol today, but not before shooting her a disbelief look for her attitude towards Sam.

Settling down on her chair, Andy looked at Sam walking to the other side of the station without giving her a look. She sighed, running her hands on her face; it was going to be a long day. Still sighing, she asked herself how she was going to stop thinking about Sam today; it would be nearly impossible.

That's when she took the decision that she would speak to him tonight. Traci was right, they really needed to sit down and discuss this like the two grown-ups they were. Andy just couldn't imagine her life without him, she couldn't lose him. Even if she didn't wanted to, she needed him more than she ever needed anyone else before…

* * *

Sam was sitting on the corner of Oliver's desk, talking with him when Andy came in the station. He didn't think she noticed him, but he had definitely noticed her. His heart had started pounding when his eyes had rested themselves on her silhouette.

Her hair was loose and it was floating randomly on her shoulders. She looked great and well rested he thought, well, more in shape that when he had seen her in the hospital that was sure. He smiled softly, happy to see that she was okay in spite of the fact that she was probably still angry with him.

"Hello, earth to Sam." Oliver called him while tapping on his arm, making him come out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Oliver, you were saying?" His friend apologized while shaking his head, getting Andy out of his mind.

"I was saying that Zoe is letting me come back home and that you won't have to lend me your couch anymore, not that it seems to matter to you." Oliver told him with a wink.

"Ahh that's great my friend!" Sam told him with a huge grin, slapping him in the back, genuinely happy for him.

"Yes that's more the kind of reaction I was waiting for." Oliver told him smiling back.

Sam was still talking with Oliver when he realized that if they didn't move now they were going to be late to parade and they quickly walked to the room where the other officers were already waiting. They took their normal spot in the back and Best started talking almost at the same moment.

From where he was Sam had a clear view on Andy and he couldn't help himself from looking at her. Her hair was now gathered up in her usual ponytail and she seemed to be focusing on what Best was saying. He started by congratulating Nick and her for the success of their deep cover operation, and then he gave out the assignments.

When Best was finally finished, Sam didn't move and kept his back on the wall behind him, waiting for Andy to get up. He would've wanted her to come and see him, to explain to him what had happened that night in the hospital room, but he knew that there wasn't a lot of chance for that to happen. Plus he didn't know if he was strong enough for her to tell him she didn't want them to be together.

Still, he followed her with his eyes as she crossed the room at Traci's side and he didn't stop looking at her even when she passed in front of him, making it a point not to look at him. Oliver looked at him from the corner of his eyes before laying his hand on his shoulder, going out of the room after them.

As Sam took place behind the wheel of the cruiser, his mind was still with Andy, he had tried for the last two weeks not to think about her, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't stop. He had tried to find out how she was in many different ways, he had called the hospital, asked Oliver, he even texted Traci to ask her if she had heard anything from Andy.

At least now that she was back at work, he could make sure that she was okay, even if he knew that anything could happen on this job; what happened to Jerry was a big reminder of that.

"You know, you guys need to stop dancing around one another and have a real conversation." His partner told him, distracting the course of his thoughts.

"She'll talk to me when she's ready." Sam answered back without even taking the time to look at him.

"You left her, and then she left you, then you did it again. Aren't you sick of that one step forward two step back thing? You need to step on your proud and go talk to her." Oliver continued, still looking at the road in front of him.

"It's not just my proud; I don't even know if she wants me back Oli." Sam told him as he shot him a small glance.

"Well, that you won't know for sure before going to see her and _ask_ her. Anyway, from what I heard, she asked if you were well, and you asked if she was well, so I think it's clear." He said on a tone that didn't leave space for discussion.

Sam opened his mouth to argue and Oliver raised his hand in front of him to make him stop, he wasn't done yet.

"Stop telling me she doesn't want you back, that's a lot easier to say than it is to admit she hurt you by leaving for her deep cover operation without telling you." His friend continued, looking at him for a couple of seconds.

Sam waited a few more seconds, wondering if Oliver had finished rambling, but it seemed he hadn't and he started again only a moment later.

"And you two are meant to be together, I know it, Traci knows it, everyone knows it, you just have to stop this silly thing you have going on." He finished before turning his face back to the left of the car, watching the road.

Waiting a minute or so, Sam made sure that this time he was really done before deciding to talk to him.

"It's okay? You're done now?" He asked as Oliver made him turn to go get something to eat.

His friend nodded and Sam sighed silently, turning in the street that the man at his right had just pointed him.

"And if leaving with Nick was really a sign that she didn't want me?" He asked him, trying to hide how much he hoped that this wasn't the truth.

"You're made for each other, you know that brother, just like me and Zoe." Oliver told him while waving his hand through the air like this statement was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, and just remember me how long have you been crashing on my couch again?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not sleeping on your couch _anymore_ buddy and you're making my point right there. Zoe and I had our problems, but still, we were able to work them through, and we're still together. That's how it's gonna be with McNally too." His friend told him as Sam parked the car in front of a small diner.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna think about it." Sam told him, wrinkling his eyebrow, clearly annoyed by the incessant babbling of his partner. "Maybe next time I'll ask to be partnered with Dov." He continued before getting out of the car, slamming the door.

"Ahh I love you too Sammy." Oliver replied as he got out of the car.

The rest of the day went well, it was a normal day, just enough work to keep them occupied, but not too much so that they couldn't make it back to the station for 4P.M, the time they usually finished their shift.

The first thing Sam noticed when he got inside the building was the way Andy was staring at him. She was standing up near the entrance desk, talking with Traci who had just come back from patrol, and she looked at him from the moment he passed the door.

She made him a sign that clearly told him that she wanted to talk. However, she was with Traci and he was with Oliver, and he really didn't want to do that in front of them so he nodded and told her he would see her later. She nodded in response and went back to her conversation with Traci as him and Oli made their way to the locker room.

Sam got out of his clothes slowly, taking his time to take a shower and to dress in his normal clothes before getting out of the boys locker room. The morning shift had ended since about an hour, and the evening shift had begun at the same time so the locker room were almost empty.

Making his way to the girl's one Sam slightly opened the door to see that Andy was sitting on one of the benches, tying her shoes.

"McNally" He said as he walked in the room.

"You haven't lost your old habits I see." She told him with a small smile, talking about the fact that he was always hanging out in the girl's room.

"Haven't done that in the last 10 weeks that's for sure." He told her on a slight rougher tone that he intended.

Andy opened her mouth to argue but she closed it again, looking at him for a few seconds. Sam didn't know why he said that, why he needed to remind her how she left when clearly, she already knew, he didn't need to say it again.

"Okay, I'm guessing I deserved that." Andy agreed, nodding for a quick instant before raising her eyes to look at him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked her, crossing his arms on his chest, still standing at a good distance from the young woman.

"I was thinking maybe somewhere else?" She asked him, looking at her hands. "I wanted to talk to you for more than five minutes." She continued, not looking at him.

"I don't know Andy, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sam told her, keeping his unusual cold voice.

"I thought you wanted to do everything." She said, looking at him, throwing him back the words he had said to her that night; which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Yes I did, but that was before all… that." He told her waving his hands around her, talking about the deep cover operation and the fact that she hadn't called him.

"Just think about it okay? I'm gonna be at the Penny." She said, repeating the same words he had told her that night.

He nodded and looked at her while she crossed the room, opening the door; she took one more step before stopping to look at him. She gave him a small smile, lowered her eyes to the floor before looking back at him.

"Oh and Sam, you know that night?" She started, letting him the time to nod; answering to her question. "I would've come, if Luke hadn't offered me that job, I would've come." She only said before going through the door, disappearing on the other side.

Sam sank on the closest bench, sighing. It would've been so much easier if she had come that night, he thought. Sitting still for a moment, Sam continued to stare at the door behind which she had left, wondering what he was going to do tonight.

Yes, on one side he understood that she had taken that decision for her career and he couldn't really blame her. He had been the first one to seize each chance he had to go in deep cover to escape real life, but he hadn't done it since she was with him. He just couldn't imagine going through so much time without talking to her or seeing her.

That brought him to his second point, which was that she could've at least told him she was leaving, or told him that yes, she would've came at the bar if Luke hadn't offered her this opportunity. That would've simplified a lot of things. Yes, he would've still missed her, nothing could ever change that, but at least he would've had something to look forward to instead of spending the last two and a half months thinking that she didn't want him anymore.

He sighed again and ran his hand on his face and through his hair before finally getting up from the bench on which he was. Going through the door, Sam made his way to his truck parked outside. His decision was taken, and now it didn't matter if it was the good or the bad one, that's what he was going to do.

* * *

_Soooo? What do you think? __Leave me a review to tell me! :) Review are like little pieces of heaven who help me forget the fact that I'm totally into Rookie Blue&Sam Swarek withdrawal! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! :D I arrived at home about a couple of hours ago, I unpacked, and then I uploaded my chapter! I wrote it in the woods, and I translated it there too so you would have it as soon as I got out!_

_This is the last part of this story and I hope you've all liked it! Enjoy that last chapter; we'll meet at the end!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my RBGFs who all had kind words for me today and who are always there! :) I love you girls! I missed you this week!_

* * *

Andy put the key in the lock of her apartment and quickly went inside. The room was cold and the young woman turned up the head, opening the light at the same time. Making her way across the apartment, she dropped her keys on her kitchen counter before getting a glass of water from the sink. Taking a sip of it she looked at the hour on her microwave, it was 5.17PM. She had told Sam she would be at the Penny tonight, but she didn't mention an hour, and she really didn't want to miss him; that was if he came, but still.

Drinking the rest of her glass, she walked toward her bathroom. She had talked with Traci for close to a half hour at the precinct and she didn't have time to take a shower before leaving. Andy opened the water and turned up the heat almost at the maximum. Stepping under the warm spray of water she sighed, letting the steam cloud up her mind and the mirror at her right.

She was very much hoping that Sam would come and join her tonight, but she didn't really know what to think, after all she had let him without a word, she couldn't be mad at him if he decided not to come. She quickly washed her hair before using the soap, still lost in her thoughts.

Andy got out of the shower and she tied a towel around her hair before using another one to dry her body and then to cover it as she walked to her bedroom. Going through her drawer, she asked herself what she was going to wear. Not that it was really important but she wanted to have all the luck she could have.

After weighting her options for a few long minutes, she finally decided to wear her favourite pair of jeans, the one that everyone had told her she wore perfectly. Then she grabbed a brown tank top, it was simple but clinging perfectly to her silhouette and it made her eyes even browner. Above that, it also was made in such way that it hide the small bandage she still had due to the shooting. Andy grabbed her vest that was on her desk and her coat that she had left on the couch when she came home.

It wasn't that cold outside, but the nights were definitely starting to be cooler and she didn't want to freeze if she had to come back alone from the bar, although she really hoped that this possibility wouldn't come up and that she could enjoy the heater of a certain truck.

Glancing one more time to the time flashing in the kitchen she quickly walked to her room, opening the first drawer of clothing. She tossed hastily her clothes around before her hand hit the small box she was looking for. Getting it out of its hiding place she opened it, admiring the small heart made of white gold that was hanging on the delicate chain.

She carefully took the lock in her right fingers and lifted up the necklace, putting her other hand behind the heart, getting it closer to her face to look at it as she tried to fight off the tears she could feel starting to make their way to her eyes.

The chain was simple, really Sam-like, and the heart had three tiny diamonds incrusted in the right branch while the left branch was a little bit more artistic. A second heart, much smaller, was interlaced with the first one, almost at the extremity of it. Sam had given it to her for her birthday, an eternity ago.

She remember how he stood there, almost holding his breath, hoping that it wasn't too much. He had understood with the smile on her face that it was just perfect. Smiling too, he had taken the necklace in his hands, slowly getting it around her neck as she lifted her hair. After closing the lock, he had laid a small kiss on her neck, at the place where it joined her shoulder.

Andy closed her eyes again, letting the memory run through her; at this exact moment she hadn't given even a small thought to the possibility that he could leave, but it still had happened not even three weeks later. She remembered throwing the box at the bottom of her drawer at the time, unable to support the sight of anything who had reminded her of Sam. Looking at the jewelry, she finally decided to put it around her neck, lifting her hair so it would lie over the chain.

Going through the apartment in the other way, she crossed the door and locked it behind her, taking a small look at her watch. It was 6.25PM, maybe it was a bit early to go to the bar, but she couldn't wait much longer, and anyway she didn't have anything else to do and she would probably go crazy if she stayed in her apartment for one more minute.

The Penny was almost empty when she got through the heavy door, and Andy went to sit on one of the stools facing the bar, asking for a beer before looking around her. She didn't know anyone, but normally her friends didn't come before 8PM and it was not even 6.45PM now. Andy took a small sip of her beer, wondering how long she would have to wait.

As the minutes went by Andy realized how hard it must've been for Sam, waiting here, and becoming more and more aware that she wouldn't come. The time was passing by slowly and the bar was starting to be a lot more crowded. Andy couldn't stop from turning hastily each time the door opened, hoping it was him.

When her friends arrived Dov asked her to come sit with them, but she gently declined, preferring to stay at the bar and they didn't ask a second time. A man tried to offered her a beer at 8PM and she politely told him no, claiming that she was waiting for someone, not telling him that she didn't know if that someone was going to show up at all.

One beer, three vodka cranberry and two hours later, Andy was starting to think he wouldn't come and she wasn't even turning around anymore when the door opened. She was staring at the bottles across the bar, watching the barman as he served the drinks from time to time, and looking at the bottom of her glass the rest of the time.

She didn't realize right away that there was someone sitting on the stool left empty by its last occupant a few minutes ago.

"Can I offer you a drink?" A voice at her left asked her and her body reacted even before her mind had the time to analyze who was sitting near her.

Her heart started to pound as her ears buzzed, her cheeks becoming even redder than they were before as she turned to look at Sam. He offered her a small smile, not one of those who made his dimple show, no, one of the shy smiles you give when you don't really know what to say. She still smiled back at him.

"I think I'm good with that." She said, motioning her last vodka cranberry half empty in front of her.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and she felt Sam's gaze going up and down her body before coming to a stop on the small heart on her upper chest. He smiled softly, recognizing it. The silence was stretching as neither of them really knew how to start talking, and they seemed to have decided what to say at the exact same time.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Are you okay?" He asked her at the same time.

Looking at the other for an instant, they laughed a bit as Andy told him to go ahead and start. He nodded and he took a sip of the beer he had asked for a couple of minutes earlier.

"I was saying; are you okay? I mean, that." He repeated while making a sign toward her shoulder half covered by her tank top.

She nodded, mindlessly running her fingers across the fabric that was covering her injury.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you are." He told him, nodding too as he told her to go ahead.

"I was saying that I'm sorry." She started, looking at her feet for a small amount of time. "I understand that it probably wasn't easy waiting for me and realizing I wasn't coming that night. I'm sorry I put you through this." She continued, finding the force to look at him in the eyes.

"I was probably somehow deserving to end up like Meredith after that stupid Grey's Anatomy reference." He told her with a half serious face.

She looked at him with a puzzled look, raising her eyebrows, silently asking him as he chuckled softly.

"In the middle of season 2, when she's waiting for Derek to show up at the bar." He continued, explaining why he was saying it.

"Yes I know, but." She started, now it was her turn to be laughing.

"Sarah." He only said like it was the answer to everything. "She's forcing me to watch it every single time I go to visit." He explained her, shrugging as he took another sip of his beer.

Andy nodded, finally understanding. Seeing that he didn't seem like he was going to talk again, she decided to be the one to continue.

"You should've stayed that night." She told him, knowing that he would understand she was talking about the night at the hospital.

"I thought you didn't want me there." He told him, his voice a bit colder than it was a few seconds before.

Andy shook her head before talking again.

"No, I was only surprized to see you there." She told him like she would've wanted to tell him that night.

She then saw the comprehension appear in his look and he stared at her for a moment. So much things had happened since they last had the time to talk like that, and she didn't really knew how to tell him how much she was sorry for what happened, how much she hadn't wanted to hurt him. While she was trying to figure out a way to explain it to him, he started talking again.

"Look, Andy, I know you took that decision for you career, and I know I wasn't the most present guy in your life before you left, but still I don't think I deserved being left to wait like that after I had made the effort to lay all my feelings on the table like I did." He started, his tone serious but not really as cold as it was before.

"Sam I…" She started before he interrupted her again.

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, I understood that a while ago, and I know that if it had been me I would've probably taken the same decision. But the last few months weren't the best of my life and I don't know if whatever is going to happen now will change anything." He told her, not able to look at her while he said those last words.

"I'm really sorry Sam." She started, trying to look him in the eyes, wanting to show him how much he needed to believe her. "I had asked Luke for a spot in the task force before all of that happened, and when he asked me, I didn't really have time to think about it, I just said yes. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't have time." She told him as he began to look at her again.

"Still, you could've found a way to tell me about it." He said with a slightly cold voice.

"You know how these things work when they decide to get you under at the last minute like that. The same exact thing happened last time you went undercover, and my message stayed on your voicemail while I waited in front of your door for a big part of the night." She stated, remembering how much she was pissed when she had realized he wasn't coming back.

"It's not the same, Andy, we weren't together back then." He told her, shaking his head.

"We weren't together either when I left." She answered quickly, her voice as cold as his, a bit mad that he was using his cold and reproachful TO tone with her.

Yes, she left that night, but he needed to remember the fact that she had waited for him during six weeks before that. She had tried to call him and he had just ignored her during all that time. He opened his mouth to talk but she didn't let him as she continued.

"You remember that? How you left me in the rain in the parking here?" She said her tone still cold as ice. "I asked Luke for the spot long before you decided you wanted me back, and I couldn't really plan on the fact that it was going to go down like that." She continued, making it a point to look at him in the eyes.

"I know." He finally said, lowering his eyes to the ground, his tone a lot more soft now. "I've apologized for that, and I told you I would do anything to make you believe it. I know I made a mistake, but it seemed like the right thing to do at that precise moment." He tried to explain her.

"What does that even mean the 'right thing to do'? When everyone was trying to deal with Jerry's death, the right thing to do was to break my heart after promising me I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight? I don't understand how that could be the right thing to do." She said under her breath.

Sam looked at her for an instant, he knew that she wasn't completely over what happened that night in the parking of the Penny, but he hadn't given much thought to the fact the she could still be that much mad at him. He thought that she was the one who would've to apologize tonight, but he was now realizing that they were both at fault for what happened during the previous months.

"I'm really sorry for all that Andy, I am." He said honestly, resting a hand on the woman's knee.

Andy jumped a bit as he laid his hand on her, but she didn't move, still looking at him, waiting for a real answer to her question.

"I got scared. I was watching Traci who was completely devastated by what happened to Jerry, and I didn't know what I would do if something like that happened to one of us. I couldn't concentrate on my work, because the only thing on my mind was what I was going to do if something like that happened to you and I was forgetting the rest. I know that it doesn't change what I did, I know now that it wasn't the right solution to that, I'm not really good at those things, you know it." He explained her, not leaving her eyes once.

Not knowing what else to say now Andy continued looking at him. She didn't think he would tell her all of this, him that, normally, didn't really like talking about his feelings, not to her, not to anyone.

"I think we both are to blame for what happened." Andy told him on a voice that was so slow it was almost getting buried in the other conversations going on around them.

"I never wanted to hurt you Andy, and I don't really know what I was thinking then, I just wasn't myself and it was the only thing I could think about." He started before taking a breath. "I finally had to realize it wasn't really working, because even if we weren't together anymore, I was still scared for you, and I still couldn't concentrate on the rest." He told her, talking about the night when he had waited to see if she was alright.

The young woman nodded and took the last drop of vodka resting in the glass in front of her before putting two twenty dollars bill on the table.

"You wanna go outside?" She asked him while getting up from her stool.

She was starting to feel a bit unease in the middle of all those people and she needed some fresh air. On the other side, if she was honest with herself, Andy had to say that she was tired of fighting with him. She had quite enough time to think about it in the last ten weeks, and she had decided she was willing to give it another try, willing to forget everything that had happened before, it was just slightly different thinking about it and really accepting it, but still.

Sam agreed and followed her as she was making her way through the now crowded room. Andy was walking at a reasonable distance in front of him and she didn't turn before taking a step outside. She didn't really know how this evening was going to end up. Yes, she was happy he had come, but she didn't think she was still mad at him for what had happened in this same parking four months ago.

"My truck is parked a bit further." He said pointing the street. "All the places were taken when I got here." He explained while looking at her.

They walked toward it in an awkward silence and Andy really hated those kinds of situations. She still had this question that was hanging on her lips for a few months now and she looked at him softly without stopping.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked him suddenly.

Sam looked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly, wondering what she could be talking about.

"When I was holding that bomb. Or was it just because you were scared we were both going to die?" She said, clarifying her question.

I already told you that Andy, but I'm going to say it again; yes, I really meant it. I agree that it wasn't the best time to say it, but I just couldn't help it. I really meant it, and I meant every single word I told you after that." He continued as he looked at her.

She nodded and her eyes stayed stuck on the buildings at the other end of the street for an instant, still walking. They were walking so close to each other now that their hands were brushing one against the other with each step they took. However, neither he nor she knew how to act about it.

His truck was only a few meters away and they both slow down without having to agree on it, listening to the different sounds that where echoing around them.

"I thought about it a lot you know, when I was in deep cover." Andy started as they came to a stop at the side of Sam's Ford.

"Yeah well, we often have a lot of time to think then." He said with a sincere smile.

"I thought I was ready for it. I mean, leaving my life behind me, being a completely different person for that much time, but I didn't think I was going to miss you that much." She confessed in a small voice. "I don't know how to not be with you." She told him, repeating almost at the word the same thing she had told him after their suspension.

Sam looked at her for a few seconds, but she was avoiding his eyes, looking everywhere except at him. Not knowing what else to say, Andy let her hand brush against the one of the man in front of her and he softly intertwined their fingers together. She could've sworn she was feeling this simple touch in all of her body and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"I missed you too." He said while squeezing her hand a little harder.

"We're Thursday night you know." She told him on a tone he couldn't quite define.

"Yes, I know, why?" He asked him raising his eyebrows, still holding her hand in his.

Andy gave him a look in which he saw a small gleam of hope as she was looking at him for one more instant before finally explaining why she was telling him that.

"Because I have to take my garbage out." She said with a small playful smile.

He couldn't help from laughing as he remembered what he had told her that night. "_I'm gonna make you dinner, I'm gonna take out your garbage and I'll walk your dog". _He gazed at her as she was waiting for an answer. No, they weren't going to solve all their problems in one night, but they had to start somewhere.

"I forgot." He started, smiling to her. "We don't want that garbage to stink up your entire apartment do we?" He said while opening the F-150 door, holding her hand until she was safely seated on the passage seat before going around the truck, sitting behind of the wheel.

The road between the bar and Andy's apartment was made without a word, but it was already less awkward than earlier. When they arrived at her place he helped her out of the truck and followed her inside. Remembering where she kept her garbage he quickly grabbed the bags and brought them on the street, leaving them where they were supposed to be before going back inside.

Andy was sitting on one of her kitchen chairs, and he stopped in the doorstep, resting his shoulder against the door frame, looking at her softly, not really knowing what to do know. Just as she had read his mind Andy looked at him, deciding to talk again.

"What are we doing now?" She asked him, her eyes full of hope even with everything that had happened in the last few months.

"Ask me to stay…" He breathed, not louder than a murmur.

The young woman pushed herself off of the chair and walked toward him, stopping at a few inches from the door. She grabbed him by his coat and forced him to take a step further so she could close the door behind him. Then she looked at him, her eyes moving between his lips and his eyes before she finally replied.

"Stay…" She said, not louder than him, getting lost in the depth of his brown eyes.

He slid his fingers against Andy's cheek, holding her stare as his hand was going back to lay behind her neck, caressing the skin with the tip of his fingers before resting his other hand on the small of her back. Andy got on the tip of her toes, moving her arms around his neck, still looking at him in the eyes.

Sam pulled her even closer to him, feeling their two bodies melting totally in one another and he lowered his head a few inches towards Andy's. The young woman could already feel her heart beating in her ears as her body was anticipating what was going to come next.

Not looking away from her face, he slightly brushed her nose with his in a familiar gesture. Andy felt her heart melt; she didn't really realized how much she had missed him. Not only the way he was acting with her, but also all those small physical things, like this subtle caress, from the tip of his nose to hers. It wasn't that much a big gesture, but it was so familiar, since the very first night when she went to see him at his place. Since that night, she couldn't help but feel her knees weakened whenever he did it.

Fortunately, Sam was holding her so close to him that she couldn't fall to the ground, her eyes still on his face. She was the one to close the distance between them, resting her lips on his. His mouth tasted of chocolate, beer, and something completely Sam. The kiss stayed chaste in the beginning as the both of them just verified they could still feel it.

Sam slipped his hand through her hair before lowering it behind her neck delicately as he deepened the kiss, using his lip to trace the curve of her upper lip. Andy's heart, which was already beating like crazy, started to pound even faster as she felt she was falling away in this universe where there were only the two of them.

As she got even closer to him, if it was even possible, her hands went behind his neck, stroking the skin at the edge of his hair, losing her fingers in the soft short hair. Her body was going into overdrive as her brain shut; she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Finally, he backed his head a bit and lowered his forehead against hers; trying to regain his breath as Andy was doing the same thing. Her arms stayed around his neck as Sam was moving his so they would encircle her waist, hugging her as hard as he could. He buried his nose into her hair as she did the same thing. She could feel the tears gathering behind her eyes and she blinked a few time before they disappeared, leaving two dark circles on Sam's shirt.

"I missed you so much." He softly whispered in her ear, his voice a bit shaky, probably just as emotive as she was.

She took a small step back to be able to look at him in the eyes and she smiled. He offered her his 100 watt smile, the one that she had missed so much, the one that made his dimples show. His smile got even wider, laughing softly at the strange portrait they were probably making; standing halfway between the kitchen and the living room, only a few feet from the door, looking at each other as if they were both the 8th wonder of the world.

"At least we still have that." She said without losing her smile, talking about the fact that he was still driving her crazy like he always did.

"I don't that 'that' will ever change, even if we hated one another McNally." He said with a mocking smile.

"You know what I mean, and I don't hate you." She said, finishing her sentence in a slightly more serious tone.

"I know that. I also know that we're not done with all of this, but I can promise you that it won't happen again." He told him with the same serious voice.

"Me too, I promise." She told him, her arms still around his neck.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before Andy pulled him towards the couch, it would be way more comfortable than standing up in the middle of her hallway. As she let herself fall on the couch Sam grabbed the remote control, sitting a few inches at her right. He opened the TV and went mindlessly through the channels, not looking for anything in particular. As he was quickly skipping CTV Andy stopped him.

"Stop stop, go back." She told him, grabbing the remote to go down a channel before putting back the small object on the coffee table in front of them.

Sam looked at her, raising one eyebrow and she waved at the TV. He turned around to see a bunch of doctors, sitting around a cafeteria table. Sam sighed before looking at her.

"Really? Not you too?" He told her without really being irritated.

"You watch it with your sister, so no way you're not watching Grey's with me too." She said as she stuck her tongue out toward him.

Sam laughed softly and smiled to her. It almost seemed like nothing happened in the last few months, but he knew it wasn't the case. They certainly weren't done discussing all of this, and there would still be bumps along the road, but at the moment he didn't want to think about that. He looked at her one last time before nodding, letting her win for tonight, after all she deserved it.

Andy got a little closer to him until their shoulders were touching and he lifted his arm, telling her to come closer to him. She cuddled close to his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He breathed in her hair for a couple of seconds before laying a small kiss on the top of her head, snuggling her even closer to him.

What he wasn't telling her right now was that he really didn't care what was playing on the television, he could've stared at a blue screen and still be as happy as he was now. All that mattered right now was the warm familiar body that was nestled against his.

He took a deep breath and she raised her head from his shoulder, looking at him for a couple of seconds with a questioning look.

"Is that normal?" He asked her, talking about the fact that they were back to the same point not even after a couple of hours.

"We tried normal, see what it did?" She told him with a small smile.

He nodded, she was right on that. Visibly she wasn't done yet and she opened her mouth to talk again.

"So we'll try being not normal together, maybe that is what's working for us." She told him as she looked at him tenderly.

He laughed softly before lowering his head to hers, gently pressing his lips to hers in a small kiss, just as if they had done this every day for years. She kissed him too before putting back her head against his shoulder, her eyes going back to the action happening on the screen in front of her.

She was right, he told himself, his attention on the young woman in his arms. He closed his eyes for a second, appreciating the heat that was warming him up all the way to his toes. Sam was so happy that they were willing to give each other a chance, and he was going to do everything so that it would work.

However, at the moment, he just sat there, enjoying what he was feeling right now. Here, on the couch, with Andy in his arms, Sam told himself that there was hope for the both of them, and anyway, he would make sure that there was. Because he would never be happier than he was when he was with her.

* * *

_So?! How did you find it? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was! Just leave me a review to tell me about it! Pleeease? Pretty please? One last push on that small button right there! Reviews are like little drops of sunshine in my life! And I need sunshine! Seriously… Today we were feeling -12 degrees Celsius with the wind! (About 10 degrees Fahrenheit) so I really need some sun! :P_

_Thanks again for sticking with me through this story! Hope it made the wait a little better… I know it did for me! But I'm still feeling those Rookie Blue withdrawal symptoms quite hard!_


End file.
